


April

by tnh1722



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Childhood Sweethearts, Cop Chris Argent, Cop Derek Hale, Detective Stiles Stilinski, Injured Derek Hale, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Descriptions of Gun Violence, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Worried Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnh1722/pseuds/tnh1722
Summary: Stiles answered the call expecting Derek to ask him a question about their bank account or to see what he wanted for lunch when he hears his husband caught in the middle of a bank robbery. Only Derek could manage to be in a bank during a robbery on his day off and now Stiles was stuck listening from outside, hoping his husband makes it out alive.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 11
Kudos: 270





	April

**Author's Note:**

> So, Talia and Claudia are briefly mentioned in this story because these boy deserve to be happier. Derek and Stiles are the same age, have known each other since early childhood, and have only experienced the loss of one of Derek's siblings which is only mentioned briefly. 
> 
> This story may get another chapter or this universe may get some more stories. I'm quite attached to them.

Sheriff Stilinski came barrelling out of his office into the bullpen, immediately shouting orders. “We’ve got a situation at the bank on Main. Two armed suspects, ten hostages. Held up the teller for cash and she triggered the alarm system. Witnesses are reporting two gunshots so far. I want a three block perimeter, no one moves in or out without our permission. Roll SWAT and all available units, ASAP!”

The station immediately jumped into a frenzy as everyone prepared to move out. They arrived on scene to see SWAT had beat them there and had already set up command. John made his way over to the SWAT leader and looked around for his son’s vehicle. Stiles had made detective status a month prior after only one year on the force so he was often out of the station more than any other officer. 

“Sheriff,” the SWAT commander, Chris Argent, greeted him with a grimace. 

“What’s the plan, Argent?” 

“We get contact inside and we try to negotiate. I have someone working on accessing the security cams now. We’ve had shots fired in response to the alarm so whoever this is, they aren’t afraid to use their weapons. I’m worried that forced entry will spook them and we risk the hostages,” Chris explained as other patrol vehicles pulled up around them. 

John saw his son’s unmarked cruiser fly in and Stiles jump out before the car was even in park. “Dad! Chris!” Stiles yelled as he ran over with his phone in hand, held out towards them. John was concerned to hear Stiles use their names as Stiles had been firm in using titles out of respect since he joined the force. 

“Whoa, bud, slow down. What’s going on?” John asked as he had to physically stop Stiles from running right through them. 

“Derek! He’s inside; he’s in the bank. He had errands to run this morning and he called me as soon as the robbery started with his phone on speaker. It must be in his pocket or something,” Stiles rushed out as he nearly started hyperventilating. 

John could see the tears building up in Stiles’ eyes. Derek and Stiles had joined the force at the same time, but they have been best friends since childhood and married for two years now. Derek made impressive gains at the same pace as his husband, just in SWAT capacity rather than detective. He knew everyone had full faith in Derek’s abilities when he was in his SWAT uniform, but Derek was at a severe disadvantage being held hostage without any protection. 

“Stiles, you need to breathe. Derek can handle himself. You know that,” John replied firmly as he watched Chris walk over to brief the SWAT team about their member being inside. 

“Of course he can, when he is prepared in uniform and has some form of protection! He’s being held at gunpoint with nothing!” Stiles exclaimed, running his hair through his hair and pacing back and forth. 

“Hey, give your man some credit. We both know Derek can certainly take of himself, with or without his SWAT uniform. He doesn’t just forget all of his training when he takes it off,” John responded quietly but firm as he brought Stiles’ pacing to a stop. 

Stiles sighed and let his head fall back as he took a few deep breaths. “I know. I’m just…”

“Scared? Worried? Concerned for your husband which is completely justified?”

“Yeah...I can’t lose him, Dad. I-I don’t know how to live without Derek. I don’t want to know,” Stiles answered in a painful whisper. 

“Stiles, you and Derek are at risk everyday on the force. You know that,” John replied, trying to make his point without hurting his son farther. 

Stiles stopped pacing and sent his Dad a sharp glare. “Obviously, but this is different. That’s not SWAT Officer Hale in there right now. It’s Derek Stilinski-Hale who was depositing the check from selling our old lawnmower after he went to get us Starbucks this morning. It’s different!”

John went to comfort his son before both of their attention went to Stiles’ phone as they heard Derek’s voice coming through. Chris made his way back over as Stiles turned the volume up. 

“Is it okay if I help her with her kids? They are scared.”

“Whatever, just don’t try anything.”

“Thank you. I can tell you don’t want to hurt them.”

“Help them, but cut it with the bullshit.”

“What do you want from all this?” 

“Just shut up!”

“Why don’t you let the kids leave at least? That little girl is terrified and the baby won’t stop crying with all this commotion. Let the kids and their mom leave.” 

The line was silent aside from the baby’s cries as if the shooters were actually considering Derek’s request. John felt a rush of pride at his son-in-law’s calm negotiation. 

“The police will appreciate you letting the kids go. They might be more willing to listen if you do.” 

“Fine, yeah, whatever. Get up, lady! Take you kids and go!”

“Thank you! Thank you so much!” the woman cried as one of the shooters instructed the teller to walk the woman to the door. 

Chris directed two SWAT members to receive the woman and children before backing off the door at the shooter’s request. Another wave of silence carried over the parking lot before Derek’s voice came over the phone again. 

“That was good, man. It was a good choice.” 

“What’s with you? Why are you so worried about everyone?”

“I come from a big family. I am an older brother, makes me protective, I guess.” 

More silence as it seemed people were shuffling around on the other end of the line. A woman’s voice came through, most likely the second shooter who had yet to speak.

“What’s your name?”

“Derek. What’s yours?” 

“Not so fast, Derek. What’s your last name? You seem familiar.”

Stiles tensed at that question. Not only was Derek often in the paper for his SWAT escapades, but his mother was the District Attorney and his grandfather had been the mayor when Derek was young. The Hales were extremely well known in Beacon Hills and Beacon County. Then the added fact that he was married to Stiles who was also in law enforcement and son of the County Sheriff and a well-known teacher at Beacon Elementary. Odds were not in Derek’s favor with this Bonnie and Clyde duo. 

“It only seems fair that you tell me your name since I shared mine.” 

“See, Derek, this is why I don’t like you. First, you convince us to let people go and then you won’t answer my question. What exactly are you aiming at here? Do you want us to shoot you?” 

“Hale. My name is Derek Hale.” 

“Hale? As in Talia Hale the District Attorney? That bitch of a lawyer?”

“I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t talk about my mother that way.”

“Oh, this is going to be so fun. Everyone else can leave. We are going to have a chat with Derek about mommy dearest.”

John tensed as he saw the panic build in Stiles’ eyes when the rest of the hostages fled from the bank towards the line of police vehicles. He turned towards his son and rested a hand on his shoulder, failing to find the words to comfort him. They turned their focus towards Chris who was questioning the teller who hit the alarm. 

“Was anyone hit with their gunshots?” 

“No, the woman fired two into the air when she heard the sirens getting closer to force everyone behind the counter. The woman is definitely in charge; the guy doesn’t seem like he really wants to be there,” she answered quietly as she still shook with fear. 

Chris directed her towards the ambulance to get checked out. “Thank you; let us know if you remember anything else.”

John and Stiles walked over to him to discuss the new plan. “Are you going to go in?” 

“Typically, we would try to force entry, but this situation is difficult. I’m afraid they will act on Derek if we move in. Derek knows that he has contact to the outside with Stiles. SWAT protocol for an officer held hostage is that we don’t initiate until we use a safeword. Knowing Derek, that is what he intended with entering a negotiation,” Chris answered honestly. 

“What is Derek’s safeword?” Stiles asked softly, trying to make sure it stays between their group. 

“April.”

Stiles felt his breath catch at hearing Derek’s safeword. He knew that SWAT officers always picked a safeword that had personal meaning, but it wasn’t something he and Derek had ever discussed. 

April was an important month for Derek. Stiles’ birthday was in April. Derek’s parents got married in April. Derek and Stiles had their first kiss in April when they were in sixth grade, sitting in Derek’s treehouse. They started dating in April after Stiles turned sixteen and he had finally been allowed to date. Derek’s brother died in April five years ago from leukemia. Derek proposed, in that same treehouse, during April of their senior year of college. Derek had been promoted to SWAT last year in April. Derek had even told Stiles once that he had thought about April as a middle name for a daughter because it was so important to him. 

Stiles handed his phone to his dad and walked towards his car without saying a word. Chris and John both watched him with concerned looks and then turned their attention back to Derek’s voice on the phone call. Stiles took off his suit jacket, threw it in the car, and then rolled his sleeves up before putting on his bulletproof vest. He slammed the door and grabbed the roof of the car while taking some deep breaths to calm his emotions climbing up his chest. 

Stiles made his way back over to his father and waved off his raised eyebrow, silently checking in on his son. 

“Stiles…”

“Dad, I will not put Derek or myself or anyone else at risk, you know that. I just have to be ready for anything and I will not be benched right now. It’s either I am right here or I sit in that cruiser and I have a panic attack so you choose,” Stiles explained, nearly losing his breath by the end of his speech. 

John sighed and directed Stiles to watch the security feed with him. “No matter what happens, you stay out here until the suspects are detained. You don’t move from this spot until Derek is outside the bank. Understood?” 

Stiles held a tense glare with his father, waiting to see if he could break him, but he was met with an identical unwavering glare. “Okay, yeah,” Stiles mumbled.

“Son,” John replied, his voice firm as he gripped tightly to Stiles’ arm. 

“Understood, Dad. I promise,” Stiles responded, the tension in his eyes shifting to worry and unshed tears. His shoulders dropped in defeat as he turned to fix his attention onto the screen in front of him where he saw Derek being forced to his knees while held at gunpoint. He couldn’t help the strangled gasp that forced its way out of his throat. 

“It’s going to be okay, Stiles. It will. Trust Derek,” John said before he stepped away from Stiles towards the SWAT team. Chris had set up his team at the front of the bank to be ready for forced entry. John held up the phone when the woman’s voice became escalated. 

“Tell me where I can find her! This is her fault!”

“What is her fault? Maybe I can help if you tell me what is going on.”

“I already told you. I’m done with all your bullshit. If you won’t tell me, then I’ll just have to find out myself. Give me your phone.”

“I’m telling you, I can help if you just explain-”

“I said give me your phone!” 

Everyone’s attention turned to the screen showing the security footage as they watched the woman strike Derek with the gun handle. A pained groan from Derek came through the phone and then he hummed in agreement. Stiles clutched at his vest to force his hands away from tearing at his skin and did everything in his power to keep his tears in. 

“Okay, I will but, I need to reach in my pocket to get it.”

“Yeah, yeah, just hand it over.”

A moment passed and the sound became distorted as Derek took the phone out of his pocket. Stiles held his breath as he waited for the call to drop. 

“The password is April.” 

Chris immediately started yelling out orders and the SWAT team entered the building. The shooters shifted their focus from Derek to the SWAT team and their eyes widened in surprise. Both suspects immediately dropped their weapons, clearly recognizing they were outmatched. Chris made his way over to Derek and offered his hand to help him stand. “It is so good to see you, Hale.” 

“Thank you, sir,” Derek replied as he let Chris walk him out of the bank. He looked up to search for his husband, but Stiles was wrapped around him as soon as they cleared the doorway. Derek instinctively brought his arms around Stiles’ waist and closed his eyes while releasing a breath of relief. 

“Derek, thank God, I was so worried,” Stiles gasped out, his tears making their way out now that he could relax having his husband back in his arms. 

“It’s okay. I’m okay. It’s over, bubba,” Derek replied softly as he held Stiles to him desperately, not caring about anyone else around them at that moment. 

Chris smiled at them and continued walking until he was back with John who patted him on the back in thanks. They both looked up and watched as Stiles slowly pulled his face away from Derek’s neck and moved his hands to hold Derek’s face. He gently ran his fingers over the wound on Derek’s forehead, saying something between the two. Derek nodded and took Stiles’ hand to press a kiss to his knuckles before he let Stiles guide him over to the ambulance, moving one of his arms to wrap around Derek’s waist. 

“You know,” Chris said to John as he kept his eyes on Derek and Stiles. “I’ve seen Derek literally throw a full grown man during a takedown. I watched Stiles knockout a suspect with a metal pole without hesitation. Derek’s skills are terrifying when it comes to strategy and I’ve listened to Stiles eviscerate multiple people in an interrogation room with his wit. Yet, I look at them when they are like this and it shocks me every time to see how gentle and soft they are with each other.”

John laughed and turned towards Chris as they walked back to the group of waiting officers to give clean up orders. “You are definitely not the first to say that. Claudia always tells people that you have to remember that Officer Hale and Detective Stilinski are very different people from Derek and Stiles Stilinski-Hale.”

“Isn’t that the truth?” Chris replied with another pat to John’s shoulder as he turned to return to his team. 

“I have a feeling that Talia and Claudia are going to demand a family dinner soon. You should come by and bring Mel, Scott and Allison too. It will be good for those two to be surrounded by family,” John called out as the pair separated. 

Chris glanced over at Derek and Stiles who were now seated on the edge of the ambulance, Derek pulling Stiles’ worrying hands away from his face with a small, reassuring smile, both of them looking at each other with eyes filled with affection. He turned back towards John and smiled, “Yeah, we’ll be there. Never thought I would ever say this, but Hale has worked his way into my heart.”

John and Chris laughed loudly grabbing Derek and Stiles’ attention from across the parking lot. Stiles sent John a knowing smile before turning his attention back to Derek. John turned back to Chris and said, “Yeah, Derek certainly has a way of doing that.”

“What do you think those two are talking about over there?” Derek asked softly as he let Stiles hold an ice pack to his forehead. 

“Probably how awesome you are, babes,” Stiles replied with a kiss to Derek’s nose. Derek rolled his eyes as he leaned further into Stiles and let his husband ramble on providing him a comfort that no one else can.


End file.
